Forever a Cat
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: What if Binx never met Max, Allison, and Dani? What if he found a way to sort of suppress just a bit of his curse with an amulet, and later ended up working at NCIS as Agent Tim McGee? Everything would be going well, at least until Halloween one year, when Tony decides it would be fun to light a certain candle Binx/McGee has been protecting for the past three centuries. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own **_**Hocus Pocus **_**or **_**NCIS**_

**This is my first ever fic, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Prologue-The Amulet

To say Binx was nervous was an understatement. The black tomcat felt like how he did right before he'd get hit with a bus-sick, queasy, almost as bad as when the Sanderson sisters first transformed him into a cat.

He had read before in the book that he could make an amulet to somewhat suppress his curse, even if it could never completely suppress it and if he took it off or the sisters came back, any affects it had had would immediately be undone.

The cat swallowed hard. This should help- he could be human again as long as he wore the amulet, with side affects of course, but still human again. And couldn't he protect the black flame candle and Winifred's spell book easier as a human.

_It's still magic, look what magic did to you. Look what it did to Emily! _If Binx could cry, his eyes would've welled up with tears at the thought of his sister, but cats couldn't cry, and that's what he was: a cat.

_I deserve this, _Thackery thought. _I couldn't save her. _

But then he thought of last Halloween, All Hallows Eve; some teenagers had broken into the old museum, a museum that used to be no more than the Sanderson Sister's old cottage, the place where Emily died so they could be young, the place where Binx was changed into a cat. They had almost lit the candle, if Binx hadn't leapt on them and been chucked across the room. He shuddered at the memory; he'd broken his spine on the fall.

He lived here, at the museum. After he was turned into a cat, where was he to go? To the candle and the book, it was the only place he could think of. He had eternal life. This is what he had to do with it: stop the sisters from ever returning.

Binx didn't want anything to do with magic after what it did to Emily and him, but he knew that things were becoming too risky. Teenagers coming _every _Halloween. Last time was just too close. They'd had their match lit, preparing to light the candle's wick and practically unleash hell onto earth.

Binx look down at the amulet, and using what little voice he could muster, as he was so unused to using it, and muttered the incantation.

_At least it's white magic, _he told himself. The book had said that a white magic spell on an amulet could somewhat suppress powerful curses, like Binx's, though never completely.

_At least I'll have opposable thumbs to carry the book and candle away if anyone ever comes for it if my curse is suppressed, _Binx thought as the amulet glowed a strange bluish color and then returned to normal.

Shakily, he slipped the amulet over his feline head and felt an erupting wave of nausea as he began to turn back into a human, somehow knowing in the back of his mind that it would not last forever, that one day, he'd be a cat again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own **_**Hocus Pocus **_**or **_**NCIS**_

Chapter 1

McGee/Binx POV

Late that night at work, McGee was anxious. He kept thinking about All Hallows Eve, tomorrow night. Normal agents, like Tony, (not that Tony was ever _normal_), would merely dislike Halloween because the nights were crazy, especially since this Halloween would involve the full moon.

McGee, however, held contempt for the night because of it bringing about the possibility of the Sanderson sisters' return, something that he held fear for, despite the fact that he would still do everything in his power to stop them. McGee, Binx, was afraid of the day when the sisters would come back, even if he was ready for it.

_Some day, _he thought to himself, _some airhead virgin is going to light that candle, and I will have to deal with those witches all over again._

Distracted by his thoughts of Halloween, McGee did not notice Tony sneaking up behind him in a zombie mask, and he didn't notice until Tony was right behind him and screamed, "BOO!"

"Ahhh," McGee nearly jumped out of his own skin, only to spin around and see a zombie, which he punched, believing momentarily for it to be real.

Tony moaned in pain and clutched at his face. "Ah, god, Probie, what was that for?!"

McGee winced a little, even if Tony did deserve it for sneaking up on him in a zombie mask, something he knew very well that the sisters could summon. He had read the book in his eternal, never-ending, spare time as an immortal black cat, and had read that Winifred could easily summon the dead from their graves, if she knew enough about them.

"Don't do that, Tony," McGee snapped.

"Well _someone _got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Tony muttered. "I guess I have taught you a few things though if I do say so myself, after all, despite the fact that I am still anger that it was aimed at me, it was a nice punch."

"Uh, thank you?" Ever now and then, McGee would still be nervous around Tony, Gibbs, and even Ziva, considering her talents with weapons, which was why he wasn't sure how to respond to Tony complimenting his punch, and not saying some teasing remark afterwards.

"Yeah, but you're lucky I can't punish you, only Gibbs can do that, otherwise I'd be having you doing push ups or something until next Halloween," Tony said.

McGee just shrugged, knowing better than to argue with the Senior Field Agent, and went back to his report for Gibbs, though Tony was still upset that his prank had affected him in a bad way as well, and even though McGee didn't know it, he was preparing to get back at him for hitting him, even if Tony had startled him out of it.

Since he was immersed in his report, Tim did not hear all of what Tony was saying, though he did catch the word 'light' and 'candle', which was enough to freak him out.

"No! You can't!" he spun around to face Tony, leaping up from his desk, alarmed, thinking only about the black flame candle.

"Whoa, I was only suggesting we light some candles tomorrow night and have a séance, Probie," he chuckled, "who knows? Maybe the undead would actually date you since it seems none of living will."

McGee sighed in relief. Tony didn't mean the black flame candle.

"McGee, what were you frekking out for?" Ziva asked, curious.

"Freaking out, Ziva," Tony said, exasperated.

Ziva ignored him.

"N-nothing," Tim said, going back to his report, trying to put the candle out of his mind.

"I know what he was freaking out for," Tony said.

"No you don't," McGee said. How on earth could Tony possibly know that he was worried that the candle would be lit, conjuring three evil witches from the dead, and turning him back into a cat?

"Sure I do," Tony, said, a smirk of amusement upon his face, "You were worried about that candle you snuck into work and hid under your desk."

McGee paled. "How did-"

"I know everything, McGeek," Tony said, "now, tell us why it's so important, or I'll glue you to your desk."

_You are an idiot Binx! _McGee told himself inside his head_, you are a _cat, _cats are supposed to be sneaky!_

McGee almost smacked himself. Not just because Tony knew about the candle, but also because he wasn't a cat right now. Not as long as he still wore the amulet. And to top it off, his name wasn't Binx anymore, even if he did call himself that sometimes in his head or when he was talking to himself. He still knew that he couldn't be Binx anymore.

"Yeah, McGee, tell us," Ziva chimed in, looking just as curious as Tony.

"It's nothing," Tim stuttered. "The candle's not important." He found himself nervously fingering his amulet, feeling his cat instinct trying to push its way in to tell him what to do in this situation, which would be to take the amulet and flee, scratching and biting anyone who tried to stop him.

It was always the cat instinct that tapped in during times in which teenagers would try to light the candle. That instinct was what told him to leap on them and bite and scratch.

"Then why do you look so _nervous?" _DiNozzo asked in his teasing tone, the look on his face one that he normally could only get by being satisfied through pranks.

"I'm not," McGee said, a little too hastily. "The candle isn't important; I just don't want it to be lit."

"Fine, whatever you say," Tony said, the teasing tone never leaving his voice.

"Tony, promise me you won't pull one of your pranks and light it," McGee practically begged. He knew that Tony wasn't a virgin, so nothing should happen if he lit the candle, but McGee wasn't about to take that chance.

"Mmm, fine," Tony said, an idea forming in his mind. "I won't light it," and he walked away, a devious smile beginning to form on his face.

Tony's POV

"You don't really believe that do you, Tony?" Ziva asked. "That it's not important?"

"Of course not, Zi-va," he said, emphasizing on her name. "He obviously doesn't want it to be lit, which is why it's going to be."

"You lied to him?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Tony said, "Though technically, I will keep my word, _I _won't light it."

"Then who will?" Ziva inquired suspiciously. "I'm not going do it, and you _know _Gibbs, Ducky, and Abby won't."

"I don't intend for any of you to do it," Tony said, a strangely devious jovial smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Then who?"

"You'll see, Zi-va," Tony said. "You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own **_**Hocus Pocus **_**or **_**NCIS**_

* * *

Chapter 2

McGee/Binx's POV

Tomorrow Night, Halloween

On the inside, McGee was still a cat. The amulet gave him the appearance of his human form, but the cat instinct was still there, along with the immortality, and it made him often quite nervous, always ready for anything, especially the witch's return.

That's why when he heard footsteps down the hallway outside his apartment, courtesy of his cat senses, he immediately tensed up. Feeling a feline growl forming in the back of his throat, Binx made his way toward the door, opening it slowly.

He was prepared to leap at any potential threat, though in the back of his mind, the part currently being controlled by his human logic, he knew there probably was no threat, and he was just paranoid about the thought of the candle being lit.

But being distracted out in the hallway made it so he didn't see or hear his insane partner slipping into his apartment with a kid, whom he had promised to pay five bucks to in exchange for lighting the black flame candle.

Tony's POV

Tony handed the kid a match to light McGeek's candle with, already picturing the look on his Probie's face upon seeing it lit.

"Are you sure this is safe, Mister?" the kid in the superman costume asked. "My mama doesn't like it when I play with fire."

"We're not playing with fire, we're lighting a candle," Tony said impatiently. "Look, do you want the five bucks or not, kid?"

"Yes," the kid said quickly, and lit the candle with the struck match.

"Here," Tony shoved the money at the boy and then watched him exit the apartment, knowing he probably thought Tony was insane or something, but didn't care as long as he got the five dollars.

_Now where did Probie run off to? _Tony thought to himself.

He hadn't heard him leave, but he had seen a figure down the hallway. Perhaps McGee was just out and going to be back home soon?

He heard the door click open during his musings, and smiled gleefully. Probie was going to totally freak out.

McGee came back in the room, and to Tony's satisfaction, looked horrified at the sight of the lit candle.

Tony was about to make some silly remark, and probably use one of his nicknames for Probie, when McGee doubled up, his features contorted with what Tony could only see as pain.

Concerned, Tony made his way over to him. "Probie, it's just a joke, no need to get violently sick over it." His words did not portray his true meaning, but his tone did. He valued Tim as his friend and felt as though he was the little brother Tony never got to have.

McGee moaned in the back of his throat, a strange, inhuman sound. Tony felt the hair on the nape of his neck stand on end. The sound made him shiver a little.

"Probie…" Tony started again, but cut off when he saw the flame of the candle was no longer orange, but black.

And then the lights began to flicker on and off.

* * *

**Authors note: Okay, just to clarify a few things, I am disregarding any episode Sarah was in since Binx only had his sister Emily, and the witches killed her. Basically, I'm only going to possibly refer to episodes when McGee mentioned Sarah, but he changed her name like he changed his. I'm sorry, but if Emily's dead, then there's no way for me to include McGee's sister in the story.**

**Also, for those who are curious about the immortality and cat thing, McGee is still immortal, he cannot die and heals if hurt, and if he takes the amulet off or the withes come back, (which they have), not only will he be a cat again, but first he will revert back to being sixteen. As long as he wears the amulet he can get to be about thirty, but will never get any older than that.**

**Also, I am not going to beg anyone to review, but if you'd like to make any comments, suggestions, or critic the writing at all, feel free to do so.**

**Thanks for reading-**

**DragonsintheMoonlight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own **_**Hocus Pocus **_**or **_**NCIS**_

Chapter 3-Three Witches, an Immortal Black Cat, and One Very Freaked Out Tony

Tony's POV

Tony wasn't often scared, but right now, he was terrified.

"Probie," Tony tried again, "what's going on."

"I…told…you…not…to…light…it," McGee managed in rather shaky breaths, the inhuman moans still going on in the back of his throat between every few words.

"That's it," Tony said, worried. "I'm calling you an ambulance."

"No!" McGee screeched. Literally, _screeched. _His voice sounded like a yowl. A cat's yowl. "There's… no… time," he gasped. "Besides…can't…help."

And then he reached up to his throat, and yanked off a strange, circular amulet silver in color. The amulet flashed blue for a moment, and then with a pained gasp McGee dropped to all fours.

There was a flash of green light, and then Tony's partner was gone, and there was a black cat with gleaming yellow eyes in his place.

"P-Probie?"

The cat jumped up onto the table next to the candle, facing Tony with determined, confident yellow cat-eyes, a look Tony had never seen in McGee's own eyes. But, then again, these _were _McGee's eyes, or at least he thought they were.

"Nice going, Tony," the cat snapped sarcastically. It was McGee's voice, except he had a British accent, and he was taking on a tone Tony had never heard him use before.

"You can talk," Tony said, dumbfounded, befuddled.

"Yeah, no kidding," McGee the cat said. "Now come on, we have to get the spell book before they show up. It's in that drawer." The cat jerked his black-furred head in the direction of his desk.

Tony stood there, still staring.

"Don't just stand there; get it! In case you haven't noticed, I don't have opposable thumbs anymore!"

That got Tony to move. I jerked open the desk drawer and felt inside until he found a large book bound in something he knew wasn't leather.

"What is this?"

"It's Winifred's spell book," the cat-McGee-said in a tone Tony couldn't identify, as if there were too many emotions mixed in it. "It's bound in human skin, a human eye embedded in the cover, and was given to her by the Devil himself."

"Ew!" Tony almost dropped it, and the cat must of noticed, because he snapped.

"It's not going to _hurt _you, Tony," McGee snapped. "But if we don't get the hell out of here _they _will. Come one!" The cat jumped of the table and headed to the door, scratching at it.

He spun around and looked at Tony. "Don't just stand there! I can't open it, and unless you want to be attacked by witches-"

"Witches?!"

"Yes, Tony, _witches. _Pointy hats, brooms, spells, tend to turn people into cats…"

"Is that what happened to you, Probie?" Tony asked, finding he surprisingly excepting of all this. Normally this would be Abby's sort of thing. Maybe he was just too in shock to start freaking out yet, fear or not.

"I'll explain later, now come on."

But it was too late-the door burst open to reveal three women dressed as witches.

The first one to speak had hair so pale it was almost white. "Where are we Winnie, and-" she gasped with glee. "It's a boy! He's not as young as the Binx one, but he's _cute. _Can I play with him? Can I, can I?"

"Shut up, Sarah," the redheaded witch snapped. "He has my book!"

But before they could even move towards Tony, McGee the cat launched himself on the witch called 'Winnie's' head.

"Run, Tony! I'll catch up with you!" the cat yowled, while Winnie screamed, "Sisters, get this beast off of me!"

And for once, Tony actually listened to his Probie.

* * *

McGee/Binx's POV

_Claw, bite, scratch-Binx_ attacked mercilessly, but he know that nothing he dis would harm them permanently. Only the sun could do that.

A part of him wanted to be mad a Tony, but Binx know he didn't mean anything of it. He didn't know this would happen.

Besides, McGee, Binx, he wasn't sure which he was now, knew that this would happen some day. An airhead virgin would light the candle, or in this case, an airhead non-virgin _hiring _an actual virgin to do it for him.

And then Winifred grasped Binx by his scruff, and flung him out the window, where he landed temporarily dead beside his partner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I do not own **_**Hocus Pocus **_**or **_**NCIS**_

Chapter 4-The Rest of the Team

Tony's POV

Tony felt as if the bottom of his stomach had dropped open when he saw the cat that was his Probie crash out the window and land in front of him, a pool of crimson blood gathering around his black-furred head, soaking it.

_No. _Tony ran toward the cat body, kneeling down beside it.

"No, no Probie, come on, you can't be dead," he said, eyes filling with hot tears. It was all his fault. He'd gotten that kid to light the candle when it was obvious McGee didn't want him to. His pranks had gone too far this time.

"Tony, are you crying?" Tony's head snapped up to see the cat, no longer bleeding staring at him with somewhat shocked yellow eyes.

"What? No! No I wasn't-

"Tony, I am a cat and there are three psychotic, children murdering witches on the lose; do you really think I care if you are acting all tough or not right now?" McGee the cat asked.

"Uh, no?" The cat did have a point.

"Good. Come on, we need to get to a graveyard," McGee meowed.

"A graveyard! On Halloween, at night, hiding from _witches?" _Tony exclaimed.

McGee sighed. "It's hallowed ground. Witches can't cross there," he explained.

"Oh, no, Probie, we are getting Gibbs," Tony said.

"Tony, there's no reason to involve Gibbs or the rest of the team, in fact, it's dangerous for even you to be here," McGee said. "I don't want to risk any of you getting hurt in any way."

"Too bad, McKitty, we need help, and Gibbs is someone who would know what to do in this situation," Tony said, scooping the cat up into his arms along with the spell book."

"Tony, _I _happen to know exactly what to do in this situation if you would just listen, for once!"

"All right, Probie, we'll go to your magic graveyard," Tony said. "_After _we get Gibbs."

* * *

Binx/McGee POV

Tony was _so _annoying! He could never listen, even when McGee, Binx? He didn't know right now. Knew exactly what to do in their situation. Hallowed ground. Witches can't cross. What part didn't Tony get?

And yet here they were, at the NCIS agency building, as Tony ran inside and into the elevator, getting weird looks for holding both an old spell book and a black cat, which was weird even for Tony.

Tony quickly pressed the button to their floor and the elevator took off.

Binx preferred the stairs himself, but he knew Tony was trying to get to Gibbs as fast as possible.

_Even when I am an immortal cat he doesn't trust me, _Binx thought.

Tony ran out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. "Boss!" he yelled.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs marched right up to Tony and smacked him upside the head. "Where the hell have you been?! And where is McGee? He said he was going to be right back after, he actually didn't say after what, and I didn't ask. Anyway, for now, you tell me why _you're _late DiNozzo?"

"Uh, it's kind of a long story..."

"I don't care! Sum it up."

"Well, I know where Probie is," Tony said nervously. McGee could feel Tony sweating on him. _Ugh, _the immortal cat thought in disgust, _I'm glad cats can't sweat_.

"I didn't ask where McGee was, I asked where the hell have you been?!" Gibbs was madder than that pack of dogs that had attacked Binx once in the sixties. Other than that one memory though, the sixties were kind of a blur for him.

"Well, you see Boss," Tony began, his eyes darting over toward Ziva, who was watching intently along with Abby and even Ducky, who'd come up just to see Gibbs's reaction. "You see, Probie and I were together, and he, he's actually with me."

"Oh yeah, well where is he, inside the cat?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, actually that's a good guess," Tony was rewarded for his last sentence with another smack from Gibbs.

"Thanks, Boss," Tony said. "And, Probie _is _the cat, you see-"

_Smack!_

"Ah! I'm telling the truth!" Tony said. "Say something, Probie!" He said, turning to look Binx directly into his feline eyes.

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something more, but McGee beat him to it. "Okay, something. Are you happy now, Tony? 'Cause I won't be until we get to the nearest graveyard."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"All right," Gibbs said, "everyone in my office, _now."_

And so Gibbs lead his team, the four humans and the single immortal cat, into his office. McGee wondered in the back of his mind what his boss, and the rest of the team's reaction would be to all of this.

* * *

**AN: Okay, there's the next chapter, I am _so _sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with school and other things that sometimes I am not told I have to do until the day of or the day before. I hope you guys liked the chapter, and feel free to give suggestions and comments, though you don't have to.**

**Also, I may include some McAbby and Tiva, though nothing for sure yet.**

**Thanks,**

**DragonsintheMoonlight **


	6. Chapter 6-Fatal Distraction

**Disclaimer-I do not own **_**Hocus Pocus **_**or **_**NCIS**_

Chapter 5

McGee/Binx POV

Once they were in Gibbs's office, he shut the door and then turned towards Tony and McGee/Binx. He still really didn't know which he was now.

"What did you do, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Tony exclaimed, setting McGee down on Gibbs's desk, where Abby immediately started stoking his fur, something McGee had never felt and had to say he would rather quite enjoy if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Really?" Binx asked. "So, you didn't hire a hapless, virginal child to light the candle I specifically told you not to? Hmm, maybe I somehow didn't heal all the way after they chucked me out of the building."

"Okay, repeat that please, McGee," Gibbs said, looking slightly disturbed at referring to a cat as one of his agents, which is probably why he said 'please', and McGee really didn't blame him.

"Well, this is kind of a long story, and we _really_ need to get to a graveyard, Boss," the immortal feline said. "Can I explain there?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to reply, when a familiar cry of _"Book!" _made Binx's jet-black fur stand on end.

"We need to get to a graveyard, _NOW!" _the tomcat jumped off the desk Tony had set him on and darted toward the window where he jumped with an elegant grace that he only had in his cat body, as he lost any lithe abilities in his human form from lack of practice after being a cat for three-hundred-years.

They were outside, gliding around on broomsticks, Winifred was calling for that nasty book, and McGee knew it wanted to go to her.

"SEE?! I told you, Tony, we needed to go to a graveyard immediately," Binx said. "Now thy hags have found us."

"Hags, McGee?" Gibbs asked. "And did you just say thy and use a British accent?"

"Uh, yes, Boss," Binx said, and then he got to thinking. The team may think McGee has no street smarts, and perhaps he doesn't, but Binx does, especially when it comes to evading evil witches who want to live forever.

Binx knew he could jump quite far, and Winifred could sense her book if it was close enough. She'd be over here soon, and if Binx were to jump out the window and onto her head, he could buy the others time to get away. Besides, if he missed, he would always heal thanks to that wretched immortality spell.

"Boss, see those women out there?"

"What women, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"The ones in the sky on the broomsticks," he said.

"What?!" Gibbs asked in shock, peering out the window, and his steel blue eyes widened when he saw the hags.

"Who are they?" Ziva asked, as she had joined Gibbs at the window, along with Tony, Abby, and Ducky, who were all pretty much all but squishing Binx.

"Mary, Sarah, and Winifred Sanderson," Binx managed to choke out. "They're witches."

While the others were appalled at this, Ducky seemed to notice McGee sounded as if he couldn't breathe.

"Is something wrong, Timothy?" he asked.

"No, no I love feeling like I am drowning," the cat managed to say. "Drowning, or suffocating of any kind is actually quite a peaceful way to die."

"Oh, sorry, Timmy," Abby said, scooping the cat up. "You're just so _small, _and cute. I love your fur!"

"Not the time, Abs," Gibbs said. "Are these witches dangerous, McGee?"

"Very," the cat said, "but shooting at them won't help. They can only die one way tonight, and that is by not absorbing life force before the sun comes up. We have the book with their potion in it, now all we must do is get to a graveyard."

"Why?"

"It's hallowed ground; witches can't set foot there," he said.

"One problem, Probie," Tony said. "How are we going to sneak past the Wicked Witches of the West, East and North all at once?"

"We can't, not without a distraction," Binx said. "Can you put me down, Abs?"

"What are you going to do?" she looked worried.

"Distract them." He wriggled out of her grasp and bounded back onto the widow sill.

"Can one of you open this, please?"

"Certainly," Ducky opened it for him.

"Probie, what are you going to do?" Tony asked, sounding uneasy.

"Something incredibly stupid," Binx replied.

"Oh no! I already saw you fall out of one building tonight, I am not going to see you fall out of another and-"

"Fall out of a building? McGee?" Gibbs looked at him, and McGee was reminded of how protective Gibbs was of his people.

"I will be fine, Boss," he said. "Just take the book to the nearest graveyard, I'll catch up with you."

And before any of them could say anymore, Binx took a flying leap out the window…

And he landed on Winifred's head.

She screamed.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so very, very, _very _sorry this has been so long, but I have had a lot of school projects and choir rehearsals, which are going to go on all week. So, don't worry, still posting, it just might take a while longer than I usually would post things. I am not the type to leave a story unfinished. I really hate it when authors do that. I mean, 15 chapters in, cliff hanger ending, never continued. Come on?! Really? So, anyway, I will keep posting, never fear.**

**Also, thank you to Depresnajk, my first reviewer. I truly appreciate your comments and hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

**Also, for any _Batman _or _Robin _fans out there, I am thinking about doing a fic where Tim McGee is really Tim Drake. I've read a few of them, and they are _awesome. _I'd love to see the look on all of the team's faces, (especially Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva), if they were to find out McGee is really a vigilante who _can _survive torture and stuff, considering they believe he can't. I also have a Harry Potter idea that involves Lily and the marauders and _a lot _of werewolf issues for any Harry Potter fans out there. I plan to try to find time to start both of these fics asap.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading.**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Diclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Hocus Pocus**_

Chapter 6

McGee/Binx's POV

Binx was thrown from Winifred's head about twenty minutes later, plenty of time in his mind for the team to have gotten to safety.

He fell to the ground below and broke his neck, but quickly sat up after healing.

He got to his paws nimbly, and padded at a fast pace to find the nearest graveyard.

* * *

Tony's POV

Tony felt anxious. No, not anxious, _scared. _He'd even admit it to Ziva right now if she asked. He'd seen McGee fall out of a building once before, and had truly believed he was dead.

Tony didn't care if cats had nine lives or what ever it was that made it so his probie didn't die while falling out the window; he was pacing up and down the graveyard, scared that they'd never see McGee again, neither as a human or a cat.

And that's when the black tomcat leapt through the space between the bars of the iron gate and bounded up to them.

"Timmy!" Abby squealed in delight, scooping the cat up in her arms. "Oh, you're all right."

And then Gibbs head-smacked McGee. "_Never _do that again, got it, McGee?"

"Got it, Boss," the cat said.

Tony would have found it funny to see Gibbs head-smack a cat if he didn't feel almost numb with relief at seeing the cat version of his probie still alive.

"All right," Gibbs said. "We're in a graveyard, now explain."

The cat opened his mouth, about to reply, when they heard a cackling noise.

Turning around they saw all three witches hovering above them on broomsticks.

"Foolish mortals!" the redheaded one, Winifred as McGee had called her cackled. "I may not be able to get you there, but I ca move us to more familiar ground."

The cat's eyes widened in a way that Tony knew meant that this wasn't going to be good.

And then there was a flash of white light, during which Tony felt nauseous, as if he had just started spinning at sixty miles an hour.

When the light cleared, they were still in a graveyard, but not the same one.

"Guys, I don't think we're in D.C. anymore," Tony said.

Gibbs head-smacked him. "Really, DiNozzo? The _Wizard of Oz?"_

**An: So sorry that this is a short chapter, but I wanted to update this and I have been writing several other fics. I have posted one where Tim McGee is Tim Drake, and one where in the past before the series, Gibbs and Tony save Robin, Tim Drake, from the Joker. In the latter fic, Tim Drake and McGee are not the same person, but they are in the former.**

**I also posted a new fic that's just NCIS, but in it, McGee comes from a species that's genetically engineered and trained to be warriors who don't feel at all, though he eventually started to. **

**Also, don't expect me to update next weekend; I'll be out of town.**

**Well, thanks again for reading, and to all those who reviewed. I appreciated your comments. I promise the next chapter should be longer.**

**DragonsintheMoonlight**


End file.
